<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match Made in Heaven by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729802">Match Made in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles'>DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dialogue Prompt Fills [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, Lonely Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Soulmates, War in Heaven (Good Omens), soulmates dialogue prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale’s designated soulmate, he learned once the roster of pairings became available, was a starmaker.<br/>Aziraphale was eager for Creation to be complete, so they could meet.<br/>And then, everything went wrong.</p><p>(Soulmates dialogue prompt #4.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dialogue Prompt Fills [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Match Made in Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See prompt in end notes.<br/>I continue to find myself exceeding my intended word count. Whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the concept of soulmates was first announced in the Heavenly bulletin, the Angel Aziraphale — Principality-To-Be, Future Guardian of the Not-Yet-Existent Eastern Gate, Current Lowly Soldier-Of-No-Significance — was excited.</p><p>The idea, as far as Aziraphale could gather, was a prototype of something the Almighty was considering implementing for that new creation, humanity, in the works. It was supposed to have something to do with love, and complementariness, and partnership.</p><p>Aziraphale wasn’t sure he entirely understood it, really. But what he did understand sounded… good.</p><p>Well, of course it was Good. Evil had not yet been invented, after all (or if it had, it had not yet been differentiated from Good). Everything was Good.</p><p>But nevertheless.</p><p>A soulmate. A meant-to-be match. Someone who would bond with Aziraphale and balance him out. Someone, perhaps, who would like to talk to Aziraphale for purposes other than orders or admonition; keep him company; even enjoy <em> his </em>company.</p><p>The bulletin did not explicitly state this last point. Privately, however, Aziraphale hoped for it.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Aziraphale’s designated soulmate, he learned once the roster of pairings became available, was a starmaker.</p><p>Unfortunately, this postponed their meeting. The whole Creation department was terribly busy with that Earth project everyone was talking about lately — and the starmakers were out and about making, well, stars.</p><p>Being a soldier, of course, Aziraphale spent his time doing battle training with his platoon (he didn’t exactly understand what they were training for, but he supposed that was ineffable).</p><p>He hoped a starmaker wouldn’t find him dull. He reassured himself with the certainty that the Almighty would have taken such matters into consideration.</p><p>Aziraphale was eager for Creation to be complete, so he could meet his starmaker.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>And then, everything went wrong.</p><p>Aziraphale found out what battle training was for. He wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Chaos. Rebellion. War.</p><p>Grief. Fear. Pain.</p><p>Loss.</p><p>Intense, irrevocable, devastating <em> loss</em>.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Afterwards, rebels Fallen, War won — lord, Aziraphale never wanted to hold a flaming sword again —  Creation was declared complete.</p><p>(Aziraphale didn’t know if this was planned, or because half the Creation team had Fallen. It didn’t really matter.)</p><p>Perhaps, it occurred to Aziraphale, this was a good time to find his soulmate. Perhaps that was what he needed. Perhaps his soulmate could help ease the awful <em> emptiness </em> inside him.</p><p>He went to the Heavenly roster, to see what department his soulmate had been transferred to after Creation’s discontinuation.</p><p>It was his first look at the roster since the Rebellion. He was unprepared for the blank entries — once-angelic names, erased, eradicated.</p><p>Aziraphale found his own entry easily. He looked for his soulmate’s name, rank, and department.</p><p>And saw… nothing.</p><p><em> Nothing</em>.</p><p>The place on the page that had once held the entry for Aziraphale’s starmaker was empty.</p><p>
  <em> Empty. </em>
</p><p>As empty as Aziraphale felt.</p><p>He looked at the blank space. Knew what it meant. Closed his eyes.</p><p>“My life missed yours forever,” Aziraphale whispered to the soulmate he had never met and now never would — and then, softer still, he added, “I wish it hadn’t.”</p><p>Then he opened his eyes, and closed the roster, and turned away, empty.</p><p>He’d better go and see about that new assignment Michael had mentioned. Something to do with a wall. He hoped he wouldn’t need a sword.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>“I said, that went down like a lead balloon,” said the serpent.</p><p>“Oh.” Aziraphale tore his gaze away from the receding figures of the humans. “Yes,” he agreed.</p><p>The conversation stumbled on, awkward but not altogether unpleasant. The rain picked up.</p><p>Aziraphale sighed, and kept company with the serpent, and — for the first time since the War — did not feel empty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: "My life missed yours forever."</p><p>Just a heads-up to those following this series: I've run up against a bit of writer's block, and this is the last of the prompt fill ficlets I have written so far. So depending on whether/when my creative brain cell decides to cooperate, the next installment may be a little while in coming. I definitely do plan on continuing, however — and your comments and kudos are incredibly encouraging and inspiring and mean a lot to me, so thank you very much for the support. &lt;3</p><p>(Speaking of which: As always, thanks so much for any kudos and/or comments that you may see fit to leave here! I'd really love to hear what you think about this one, particularly as it's my first venture into pre-Fall territory, and I'm really not sure what I'm doing. XD And regardless, thanks for reading.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>